Greed and Bald
by TurnOn VKook
Summary: The Riot hanya merupakan tampilan muka untuk menyembunyikan surga dunia sesungguhnya. Tempat di mana kepuasan tanpa batas seorang manusia bisa didapatkan. "Lain kali jangan terlalu menggoda, jadi milikku tidak akan berkembang sebesar ini." - VKook/YAOI


Ting!

Jungkook melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Tangannya meraih ponsel tersebut, sementara bibirnya masih meneguk perlahan hot chocolate-nya. Jemari lentik itu bermain di layar ponsel dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

 **In the buff, only smile and overlay the cast**

 **1stPlace - 7/10 - 9P - Elite1 - Bald**

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang segar mengisi hati terdalam dan Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senang. Tangannya meletakkan ponselnya ke meja lalu menangkup cangkir hot chocolate-nya lagi. Minuman itu tersesap kembali seraya pemandangan New York di luar sana ia jadikan penghibur di sela sebuah rindu yang ingin segera dijemput.

.

Jungkook mematut dirinya di cermin. Memperhatikan penampilannya sejenak, lalu mendengus "Ck. Ini juga akan percuma nanti."

Lelaki itu melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. "Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tangannya meraih kunci mobil dan segera meninggalkan apartemennya menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke basement tempat di mana si kuda besi kesayangan berada. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Ferrari California itu melaju meninggalkan apartemennya, Avalon Riverview.

New York menjadi satu dari beberapa kota metropolitan dengan kesibukan 24 jam penuh. Peluh kesibukan seakan bukan tandingan jika kepuasan sebuah passion menjadi hal utama. Sudut-sudut kotanya memiliki ciri khas, ramai dan menjamah tiap bagian kecil demi kebahagiaan yang memiliki berbagai tafsiran. Jika yang kecil saja bisa bahagia, bagaimana dengan yang besar?

Adalah sebuah gedung yang hampir mencakar langit, lokasi salah satu kebahagiaan di pusat kota New York. The Riot Club & Lounge, sebuah kebahagiaan bagi para kawula muda yang menjadi trend belakangan ini menjadi tempat Jungkook menghentikan laju mobilnya. Siapa yang tak mengetahui The Riot? Jika ada yang bertanya club mana yang bisa memberi kepuasan tanpa batas, maka muda-mudi itu akan menunjuk The Riot. Fasilitas yang disajikan sebanding dengan harga yang ditawarkan. Belum pernah ada satu komplain yang pasti tentang kecacatan The Riot selama melayani para pelanggan.

Semua berkat tangan dingin Kim Taehyung. Kelihaiannya bermain di pasaran mampu mengangkat The Riot menjadi tempat paling dinanti untuk sebuah hiburan malam. CEO muda itu cukup teliti, benar-benar tajam dalam melihat satu kekurangan dan tidak pernah mengulur waktu untuk memperbaiki. Pedomannya adalah kesenangan tak terbatas, jadi dia sangat membenci segala sesuatu yang menghambat kesenangan di The Riot yang dinikmati oleh customer-nya.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Jungkook melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung di mana sudah terdapat beberapa bodyguard dengan badan besarnya.

" _Good evening sir_."

Jungkook tersenyum "Elite 1."

Bodyguard itu mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkan Jungkook masuk. Laki-laki itu melalui proses pemeriksaan sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah lebih jauh memasuki gedung tersebut dengan didampingi oleh bodyguard lain. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu lift. Sang bodyguard lalu menggesek sebuah kartu, tak menunggu lama hingga pintu lift akhirnya terbuka.

"Through this way sir."

"Thank you." Jungkook memasuki lift dan menekan satu-satunya lantai tujuan yang tersedia yaitu LG 2 atau lower ground 2. Dalam hitungan detik, kotak besi itu berhenti dan terbuka. Jungkook berjalan ke depan di mana terdapat sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh empat orang bodyguard.

"Good evening sir. The sentence please."

"In the buff, only smile and overlay the cast."

Setelah mendengar kalimat Jungkook, bodyguard itu membuka pintu di belakangnya dan mempersilakan Jungkook masuk.

Jungkook berjalan di lorong yang temaram dengan panjang sekitar sepuluh meter lalu berbelok ke kiri di mana terdapat sebuah pintu. Tangan Jungkook membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan dinding yang terdapat banyak pintu kecil yang memiliki tinggi sepinggangnya. Pintu-pintu itu merupakan locker storage yang langsung terintegrasi dengan dinding. Jungkook mendekati salah satu locker berhiaskan pita emas yang hanya satu-satunya di sana, lalu memasukkan angka kombinasi untuk membuka locker tersebut. Jungkook melepas atributnya, memasukkan ke dalam locker lalu meraih sebuah benda yang ada di dalam locker. Dia tersenyum lantas memakai benda tersebut lalu melangkah keluar. Laki-laki itu menuju ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup tirai lalu menyibak tirai dengan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di baliknya.

Pandangan Jungkook mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang bernuansa putih dengan lampu temaram, seperti The Riot yang berada di atas hanya ini lebih ekslusif dan private. Sofa-sofa yang tersedia di dalam ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang mencari kepuasaan dunia, melepaskan hasrat.

The Riot hanya merupakan tampilan muka untuk menyembunyikan surga dunia sesungguhnya. Ada satu tempat di mana kaki Jungkook kini tengah berpijak, berada di area bawah tanah dan masih dalam satu gedung yang sama dengan The Riot, tempat di mana kepuasan tanpa batas secara harfiah tersaji.

Si pemilik The Riot, Kim Taehyung, menyebutnya Elysium. Sebuah surga di mana hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mengakses. Taehyung membukanya untuk kalangan tertentu dan pastinya yang berani membayar lebih banyak. Mereka akan menjadi member khusus Elysium dan untuk dapat masuk ke dalam, harus mengucapkan kalimat rahasia yang selalu berganti dan hanya Taehyung sebar melalui pesan pribadi.

Dari segi service yang ditawarkan, Elysium satu tingkat di atas The Riot. Terlepas dari hal itu, Elysium memberikan kepuasan dan kebahagiaan lahir batin. Kebahagiaan di sana bukan sebuah kepuasan batin saja, tapi raga yang selalu bermanja dengan alkohol serta kenikmatan yang tersimpan di pangkal paha. Perbedaan yang paling menonjol dari keduanya adalah jenis kesenangan yang disajikan. Elysium memiliki konsep sangat terbuka dalam hal kesenangan. Segala macam jenis alkohol dan wine berkelas bisa dipilih, pemuasan akan hasrat seksual juga tidak akan dibatasi oleh sebuah bilik apapun. Benar-benar kepuasan lahir batin tanpa batas yang nyata.

Hazel Jungkook menatap manusia-manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Dari lantai dansa di mana beberapa manusia tengah bergoyang, bersenggolan satu dan yang lain dalam keintiman yang menguar, seirama musik yang dikreasi oleh sang DJ. Tatapan Jungkook lalu beranjak dari satu meja ke meja yang lain, diam-diam mencari sosok tuan rumah pesta malam ini. Beberapa kali dia melihat pemandangan yang lazim di Elysium. Di meja pertama dekat Jungkook berdiri, dia bisa melihat alumni kampusnya, Tifanny, tengah bercumbu dengan kekasih lesbian-nya Taeyeon dan kekasih laki-lakinya yang Jungkook ketahui bernama Nickhun, tengah sibuk dengan kewanitaan Tifanny.

Tak jauh dari meja Tifanny dan dua pasangannya, dia melihat Kai, rekan bisnis Taehyung, tengah bersama Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Krystal yang Jungkook ketahui sebagai simpanannya. Kai berada di tengah, kedua tangannya sibuk membelai dua kejantanan lain yang sudah sama mengeras, sementara Krystal tengah bermain dengan milik Kai yang ada di mulutnya. Terlihat kepuasan ketika Sehun dan Kyungsoo melenguh meski samar terdengar karena suara musik. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan, membekap Kyungsoo dengan ciuman ganasnya lalu ketika bosan dia akan beralih pada Sehun.

Lalu di meja kedua sebelah kanan, Jungkook melihat Xiumin sedang menumpu diri dengan lututnya di atas lantai sedang kepalanya sudah menghilang di pangkal paha Jongdae. Dia bergerak cepat, sesekali membuat Jongdae menyentak keras karena kenikmatan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan desahan.

Meski mereka semua memakai topeng, tapi Jungkook sangat memahami ciri khas masing-masing jadi sangat mudah untuknya menebak siapa adalah siapa.

Saat kaki Jungkook berjalan semakin dalam menuju bagian tengah Elysium milik Taehyung ini, sebuah eluhan tercipta akibat satu kehangatan yang membungkus penisnya. Dia menengadah, menghembuskan napas sedikit berat kala telinganya mendapat kebasahan dari sesuatu yang lunak.

Tidak perlu berburuk sangka karena Jungkook sudah tahu siapa pemilik aroma maskulin yang sedang memainkan penisnya ini. Saat dirasa tak ada lagi yang menjamah telinganya, dia menoleh ke belakang, memutar tubuh dan tersenyum lebar untuk meraup lunak tebal si pejantan kesayangan, Kim Taehyung.

"Selalu saja terburu-buru. Padahal kita memiliki banyak waktu."

"Congratulation, baby."

"Thanks."

"Pesta untuk kelulusanmu. Maaf jika tidak bisa lebih mewah dari ini."

Jungkook merapatkan diri, mendekat untuk mengusap lembut enam kotak otot di perut Taehyung lalu menggigit kecil dagu yang lebih tinggi. "Tidak ada pesta sebenarnya bukan masalah. Asal kau ada bersamaku."

"Anytime, baby. Kapanpun ingin bersamaku, kita bisa seperti itu."

Pesta malam ini sudah Taehyung rancang jauh-jauh hari dan tentunya penuh dengan kesenangan. Dia sendiri yang mengatur konsepnya, mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan, dan mengeksekusi tanpa ada celah kecacatan.

 _A private naked mask party_. Sebuah pesta tanpa sehelai benang di tubuh dan hanya ada sebuah topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajah.

Jika di hari-hari sebelumnya private party semacam ini hanya untuk melepas sebuah kejenuhan yang Taehyung alami, pesta kali ini seperti yang sudah disampaikan, ia persembahkan untuk Jungkook, seseorang dengan tubuh mungil yang 3 tahun ini setia dengan hatinya pada Taehyung. Kesayangannya malam ini terlihat menawan memakai topeng dengan bulu putih halus di bagian ujungnya hasil pilihan Taehyung. Tak lupa sebentuk tubuh putih mulus tanpa ada yang menutupi.

Satu senyum kecil Jungkook berikan sebelum ia mendekat ke telinga Taehyung untuk meniup kecil bagian tersensitif lelakinya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya kemudian.

Taehyung menatap laki-laki mungil kesayangannya, meraup bibir yang baru saja mengujar kata cinta untuknya "Dan aku lebih mencintaimu." balasnya, "Ayo, ikut aku sebentar."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengajak Jungkook untuk ke atas panggung setelah memberi aba-aba pada DJ untuk menghentikan musiknya. Dia berdiri di sana, meminta perhatian pada siapapun yang ada di Elysium.

"Well everyone, thanks for coming. Anyway, pesta malam ini spesial untuk merayakan kelulusan laki-laki kesayanganku." Taehyung mendekap Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya, "So, kalian bisa melakukan apapun asal bukan tindak kriminal. Enjoy the party guys!"

Sorak-sorak mulai terdengar dan Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya pada DJ untuk kembali memainkan musik sedang dirinya membawa Jungkook turun dari panggung.

"Aku lapar." Lebih seperti sebuah bisikan, halus layaknya bulu di topeng Jungkook tapi efeknya bisa sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan bulu halus di belakang lehernya untuk tidak berdiri. Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak penting, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah mengurus nafsu di pangkal paha yang selalu lupa daratan jika bersentuhan langsung dengan milik Jungkook.

Sebelum Jungkook mulai membuat tangannya bergerak nakal di pangkal paha, Taehyung lebih dulu mengajak si mungil itu ke sebuah meja VIP yang memang dikhususkan untuk waktu tegangnya dengan Jungkook.

Sebagai si dominan, Taehyung mengambil kuasa penuh untuk menuntun Jungkook terbaring di sebuah sofa merah yang ada di sana. Dua pasang iris itu saling bertatapan di balik topeng, mengadu sebuah nafsu yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan oleh kendali diri masing-masing.

"Kenapa selalu seindah ini?" Tautan tali topeng di belakang kepala Jungkook itu Taehyung lepas, menampilkan dua pasang sipit cantik yang tak pernah berhenti ia puja. "Aku bahkan bisa merelakan apapun asal kau jadi milikku selamanya."

"Kau bisa memilikiku dan sebagian asetmu menjadi milikku." Jungkook membuat tubuhnya sedikit bangun, bertumpu dengan dua tangannya untuk menyapu sekilas bibir Taehyung dengan lidahnya.

"Hm?"

"Bercanda, sayang. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa. Kau bisa memilikiku. Sebanyak apapun itu."

"Jangan selingkuh."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Pekerjaanmu terkadang rawan sogokan dari pangkal paha."

"Tapi aku hanya menyukaimu." Lalu Taehyung menghilangkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jungkook sebelum akhirnya berbisik, "Menungging."

Taehyung suka ini, bongkahan daging kenyal yang Jungkook miliki membuat nafsunya semakin tak terkendali. Bibirnya mulai mengecupi setiap inchi pantat Jungkook, tak segan meninggalkan jejak merah sebagai akibat sebuah hisapan yang memuja. Tak puas dengan hanya menciumi, kini lidah Taehyung merambat menjelajah permukaan bongkahan itu. Perlahan namun pasti menuju apa yang nanti akan menjadi rumah kejantanannya.

"Ahhh."

Desahan itu mengalun dari bibir Jungkook saat lunak basah Taehyung menyambangi lubang ketatnya. Menembus masuk dan mengeksplorasi bagian dalamnya. Dan Jungkook semakin vokal saat dia merasa lidah Taehyung bergerak konstan keluar masuk dengan sesekali menghisap analnya. Jangan lupakan tangan Taehyung yang diam-diam sesekali memompa milik Jungkook dan memainkan si bola kembar.

Taehyung akan dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginan Jungkook. Jadi saat laki-laki itu meminta Taehyung mempercepat gerakan tangan pada penisnya dan memperdalam permainan lidahnya di anal Jungkook, Taehyung akan melakukannya tanpa diminta dua kali. Saat dirasakan tangannya basah dan diiringi dengan erangan Jungkook yang mengalun merdu, Taehyung tahu Jungkook sudah mendapat pelepasannya, maka dia pun menyudahi cumbuannya pada lubang Jungkook. Memberi kecupan singkat lalu sedikit mundur agar Jungkook dapat berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Manik bulat Taehyung menatap laki-laki di hadapannya yang kini terengah dengan keringat di wajah. Pandangan keduanya bertaut. Jungkook mencondongkan badannya dan meraih tangan Taehyung yang masih berlumur sperma miliknya kemudian menjilati jari-jari besar itu dan membawanya satu per satu ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Taehyung mendekat dan memeluk Jungkook kemudian turut meraup bibir Jungkook yang tengah mengulum jari-jarinya.

"Tired?"

"No."

"Next round?"

"Yes please."

Taehyunh beralih duduk di sofa, setelah memberi pemanasan untuk penisnya sendiri, dia mulai menuntun batang kejantanannya menuju lubang kenikmatan milik Jungkook yang kini bersiap untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dan akhirnya dia di sana, bersarang pada rumah ketat dan hangat yang membuat mata Taehyung terpejam nikmat sedang Jungkook kewalahan menahan kesakitan. Jari-jari Jungkook meremas lengan Taehyung yang dia jadikan pegangan. Demi Tuhan meski ini bukan yang pertama, tapi rasanya masih sama. Milik Taehyung itu besar, berurat dengan panjang yang melebihi rata-rata. Jadi ketika sudah menembus lubang senggama itu, Jungkook benar-benar harus siap lahir batin merasa kesakitannya.

"S-sebentar." Jungkook menyela sebelum Taehyung mulai bergerak, menyamankan posisinya yang diapit Taehyung, "Biarkan aku terbiasa dulu." Dia mendesis, mencoba membiasakan penis gemuk Taehyung yang sudah bersarang.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu menggoda, jadi milikku tidak akan berkembang sebesar ini." kata Taehyung sambil meremas halus penis Jungkook.

"Sial! Sakit sekali."

"Nanti akan terbiasa. Dan ku mohon jangan bergerak seperti ini atau aku akan bermain keras." Taehyung tiba-tiba berdiri membuat Jungkook terkejut. Untung saja tubuhnya ditopang kedua lengan Taehyung. Kini dia kembali menungging dengan kali ini bertumpu pada meja. Satu tepukan Taehyung berikan pada daging sintal milik Jungkook yang bergerak kecil.

"Ah...jangan di pukul..."Suaranya melemah, lebih pada rengekan karena pukulan pada pantatnya itu satu dari beberapa hal yang membuatnya nikmat. "Shhh...pelan...ahhh..."

"Aku s-sudah bergerak pel—an…hmm..."

Kepala Jungkook sesekali mendongak ketika Taehyung menyentuk titik yang pas. Belum lagi pada pukulan kecil yang ia dapatkan di bongkahan pantat, menimbulkan rasa perih tapi Jungkook sangat menyukainya. Tangan Taehyung seperti memiliki resep kenikmatan, apa-apa yang dilakukan pada tubuh Jungkook seperti memberi sengat listrik dengan tegangan tertinggi.

Mereka sama-sama melenguh, tapi Jungkook menjadi pihak paling berisik. Dia tidak memiliki kesadaran yang benar-benar normal untuk tahu jika desahan dan lenguhannya hampir menyamai suara musik di luar sana. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Faktanya semua yang ada di Elysium nyatanya bernafsu tinggi. Jungkook bisa melihat jika hampir semua yang datang sudah saling menyatu antara satu dan yang lainnya sama dengan dirinya dan Taehyung saat ini. Semua hanya memikirkan nafsu, tidak mementingkan jenis musik apa yang di putar oleh DJ karena pada dasarnya yang terdengar paling pas di telinga hanyalah desahan.

Jungkook memiliki kebiasaan jika sedang bersetubuh, dia lepas kata karena desahan menguasai. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang terlalu banyak omong kosong padahal nafsu sudah menanti ujung pelepasan. Jadilah Jungkook mengabaikan, meski dia tahu hukuman mengabaikan Taehyung yang sedang berbicara saat bercinta akan memperkeras desahannya.

"Aku suka pen—is...mu...ahhh...iya, lagi…"

"Seperti ini, huh?"

Bunyi tubrukan dua tubuh tak berkain itu semakin terdengar keras, berlomba dengan peluh yang mengucur deras karena kebrutalan kegiatan mereka. Hingga saat Jungkook yang hendak menemui pencapaian keduanya, Taehyung mendorong penuh sebelum akhirnya menindih tubuh basah penuh keringat Jungkook yang tumbang di meja.

Nafas keduanya memburu cepat, semburat merah hasil kenikmatan ada di pipi masing-masing beserta senyum kepuasan karena nafsu mereka selalu tersampaikan dengan cara yang nikmat.

"AH…berat..." Jungkook merengek, membuat Taehyung terpaksa melepas penyatuan di belah pantat itu dan membaringkan dirinya di sofa dengan turut membawa Jungkook di pelukannya.

Kiranya Jungkook cukup lelah setelah Taehyung bermain keras, tapi nyatanya si mungil itu justru berbalik dan duduk di sekitar paha Taehyung dengan senyum sepihaknya yang mempesona, tak lupa mata nakal nan menggoda yang tengah menatap Taehyung.

"Tidak capek?"

"Capek. Tapi aku butuh melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa?" Taehyung mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, melihat bagian pangkal pahanya yang kembali terbungkus oleh tangan Jungkook sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meletakkan kepala dan tertawa kecil. "Suka penisku, huh?"

"Ya. Dia besar." Meremas gemas penis itu, "Menggemaskan." Mencubit kecil dua bola sebagai penghias, "Dan nikmat." Lalu mencium ujungnya dengan sekali kecupan dan meninggalkan jilatan lidah di sana.

"…ahhh kau nakal, ya?"

"Nakal juga perlu, sayang. Agar kau tidak bisa lepas dariku."

"Dan—oh," Lagi, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan tahu jika Jungkook sedang memegang kendali pada dua penis berbeda ukuran itu.

Milik Taehyung diberdirikan tegak, lalu Jungkook menuntun ujung penisnya pada tiang tegak gemuk itu, bergerak ke atas bawah dengan kecepatan pelan. Semua itu membuat mata Taehyung terpejam kuat, meski tidak ada insiden tusuk, tapi hal ini justru menimbulkan sesuatu yang aneh dan nikmat.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini, huh?" Taehyung mencondongkan badannya, menyamankan posisinya dan Jungkook yang tengah ada di pangkuannya, lalu meraup bibir Jungkook dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya Jungkook mendorong dada bidangnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja ini terpikir olehku semalam, setelah aku memikirkanmu."

"Sial! Kalau aku ketagihan, kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Anytime, darling."

Jungkook mendorong Taehyung untuk kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sedang dia kembali sibuk dengan pengaplikasian fantasinya kemarin malam. Penis Taehyung yang semakin berurat itu ia pegang lagi, mengurutnya pelan sebelum membuatnya bertemu dengan miliknya. Kepala bertemu dengan kepala, entah kenapa ini semakin menaikkan nafsu. Jungkook menggesekkan kepala kedua penis berbeda ukuran itu, sesekali mendorongnya lalu memutar. Dia kewalahan oleh aksinya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari dia-lah yang mendesah keras untuk pertama kali.

Aksi adu pedang ini berlangsung dengan Jungkook sebagai pengendali. Tugas Taehyung hanya patuh, terbujur di atas sofa dengan mata terpejam akibat kenikmatan dari permainan baru yang Jungkook bawa. Lalu ketika Taehyung sudah bisa mengerti bagaimana cara mengendalikan dirinya, dia bangkit seketika dan mengubah posisi hingga Jungkook terlentang di sofa.

"Aku belum selesai." kata Jungkook dengan bibir yang ia gigit manja.

"Dan aku harus memulai." Taehyung membuka dua kaki Jungkook, menumpunya pada pundak dan menggeram untuk masuk pada kehangatan lubang di belah pantat Jungkook, "Bersiaplah."

"Hmmm...i-iya..."

Jungkook menggerakkan telunjuknya, bergerak di atas pucuk dadanya sebelum akhirnya Taehyung mengambil alih itu dan membuat Jungkook cukup diam, hanya perlu mendesah keras untuk kenikmatannya.

Jemari Taehyung bermain dengan puting Jungkook, sementara pandangannya terpusat penuh pada ekspresi yang Jungkook tunjukkan. Bagaimana bibir Jungkook melenguh nikmat, bagaimana hazel itu terpejam dan terbuka sebagai respon atas tusukan yang Taehyung berikan pada lubang analnya, bahkan cengkeraman jemari Jungkook pada tangannya, Taehyung rasakan sebagai sebuah kenikmatan, tak anyal hal tersebut semakin membawa libido Taehyung ke level tertinggi. Dan berakibat dengan hentakan pinggul Taehyung yang semakin dalam dan cepat hingga membuat tubuh Jungkook ikut bergerak.

"Taehyung...yaaa terus...ahhh..."

Hujaman kejantanan Taehyung terus semakin dalam dan Jungkook semakin berisik seiring tangannya yang juga turut memompa miliknya sendiri.

"Taehyung! Ahhh a-aku..."

Sebuah kode Jungkook berikan agar Taehyung mencapai klimaks-nya. Erangan keduanya mengalun setelah hentakan Taehyung yang kesebelas. Taehyung menyangga tubuhnya di atas Jungkook, menatap sang pujaan yang terengah dengan mata terpejam. Dan saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, sebuah kata cinta tersirat dari tatapan mereka dan Taehyung memberikan sebuah ciuman manis pada sepasang manik sang lelaki kesayangan dan berakhir kecupan lembut di belah bibirnya.

"I love you."

"And I love you more. So, want it again?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya dengan atapannya tertuju pada mata bulat Taehyung. Disambut sebuah seringai yang tercetak di wajah sang dominan, "Aku anggap itu iya. Let's go upstairs."

 **Fin-**

 **Selamat menikmati FF pertama gue ya. Semoga suka deh.**


End file.
